The invention relates to panel partition systems that are commonly used in office environments and the like.
Many common panel partition systems that are used in office environments include a number of partition panels that are arranged to define various work stations. When the panels are placed in position, a panel connector will typically be interposed between a side edge of one panel and a side edge of an adjacent panel, to couple two adjacent panels together. These panels are also typically provided with a wire-way within the panel to provide communication and power connections at the work space. The wire-way is often positioned along the bottom edge of the panels. Thus, the connector between the panels typically extends between the top of the wire-way and the top of the panels, so the connector will not block or obstruct the wire-way passage between the panels. Because of this common arrangement, additional cover pieces are required to enclose the wire passage space that is defined below the panel connector and between the panels, where wiring and the like extend between the wire-ways of adjacent panels. These cover pieces are small to cover the small gap between the adjacent panel wire-ways, and typically do not conveniently fit tightly and securely. Rather, the small covers often become displaced or broken, as is the nature of small parts. Thus, because of the use of these small covers, the visual impression presented at the floor level of commonly known panel partition systems is a patchy or broken up appearance of a small cover filling a gap between larger, adjacent covers.
Another feature of commonly known panel partition systems is the use of "knock-out" panels along wire-way covers to provide access opening through the cover to the wiring or other conduits that extend through the wire-way. These have proven fairly successful for initial setup and installation of commonly known panel partition systems. The knock-out wire-way access does not lend itself to reconfiguration, however. Once the knock-out portion of the wire-way cover is removed, there is no provision for replacing it. Thus, if a power or communication jack, for example, is relocated, then either a dead jack or other plug must be left in the original location, or an unsightly potentially hazardous hole is left in the wire-way cover.
Finally, the common practice of placing the wire-way along the bottom edge of the partition panel provides a structural challenge in terms of providing standing strength to support the panel above, and in terms of maximizing the passageway available for wiring and the like. Most significantly, providing adequate bending strength has traditionally been provided by narrowing the width of the wire-way passage to provide a required width of a structural member, thereby restricting the size of wiring or conduit that will pass through the wire-way.